The Middle School Saga
Introduction The Middle School Saga took a break from the action-packed shounen style [[The Beginnings Saga|Beginnings Saga]], and focused more on the dramatic shifts in a person's life that is "growing up." This is, in a sense, a transition arc, used to setup the modern cast and give characters plenty of time to develop. Despite the change of pace, the show still had it's thrilling parts. The show mostly focuses on friendships, drama, and growing up. This arc can be divided into two parts: seventh grade and eighth grade. Plot The plot opens up with Kyle, who had been a [[home schooler]] all his life, be forced into public school midway through the first semester of seventh grade. He had to choose between two middle schools, a wildcard middle school, and one with familiar faces. He of course chose the one with familiar faces, [[Chuckle Middle School]]. Unluckily, Kyle ended up in none of the classes with his friends, and had to awkwardly face his new school alone. The only friend he frequently saw there was Josh, when passing the halls. Kyle made new friends with [[Xyle|Kyle (Xyle)]], [[Gabe]], [[Gavin]], and [[Zack]]. Seventh grade was full of quirky antics as Kyle learns how to survive middle school, basing his guidance off [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ned%27s_Declassified_School_Survival_Guide Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide]. These more serious themes are juxtaposed with arcs such as the [[Apocalypse Arc]], where [[Devan]], [[Kyle]], [[Ben]], and [[Josh]] discovered the [[multiverse]], and the links between them. One such universe they frequently visited was the [[Decimated Universe,\|Decimated Universe]], or DU for short. The DU is a zombie-infested near-carbon copy of our world, with very few human survivors left. The party became separated and split in two, causing Devan and Kyle to come in contact with some survivors. After the two parties regrouped, they found a way back. Ben and Josh never returned, but Devan and Kyle would frequent the DU in an attempt to help the poor survivors. As for other characters, Devan remained a home schooler, and goes on his own solo adventure. Devan, intrigued by the [[middle of nowhere]], began searching for other lands similar, and found [[holy lands]]. The holy lands, despite being holy, were divided by many warring factions who loosely followed the [[Seer|Seer's]] law. Devan quickly returned home, eagerly informing Kyle, Josh, and Ben. The four of them set out to stake their claim in the land. This became known as the Crusade arc. They named their faction Confusion, as they did not yet consider themselves "Master Convo," and began rapidly expanding. They used a different, more direct approach as their opponents were on equal foot with them, unlike the Beginnings Saga where they had to find a way to circumvent Toby's enchanted armor. This arc takes a villain of the week format, where many defeated villains become allies, much like [http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Stardust_Crusaders Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders]. The most important in this era being [[Jared]], and the [[SS Twins]]: Sam and Sal. Jared owned the strongest faction in the land due to sheer manpower, while the SS twins had the second strongest. Eventually, Confusion, Jared, and the SS Twins decided to form a pact. On a specific island, called Peace Island, there would be no fighting, and all proven factions could take some land there and live peacefully next to each other. Because of this island, relations grew between all factions, and eventually war became non existent for a time. At the halfway point of this saga, right before our characters enter eighth grade, Josh announces his move to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virginia Virginia], and Devan must go through the same trials as Kyle did in seventh grade, but at a different "elitist" school known as [[Pocky]]. Aside from Ben, who was entering his seventh grade, the group began to split up. While Josh moved away, Devan and Kyle attempted to keep the group together, but eventually grew apart overtime. Devan, made many friends at Pocky, and became distracted. Kyle knew his friends were changing when he and Devan were in the DU, but Devan could not keep focus as he was thinking about his new friends. Additionally, Kyle realized he was lacking friends, and quickly attempted to make new ones. He found a group, who he referred to as [[Group A]], which consisted of mostly girls and two other guys, but more importantly met a new guy named Matt. Kyle did not hang out with them much outside of school, and instead played online games with Josh and his new Virginian friends. Matt and Kyle, however, quickly became good friends, and hung out quite often due to how near their houses were. The Saga ends with eighth grade ending, and Kyle and Matt beginning a journey to [[Missouri]]. Trivia